PS I Love You
by Emmy-Mae92
Summary: Blaine leaves Kurt love notes in his lunch every day to let him know just how much he loves him.


**P.S. I Love You**

 **Summary: Blaine leaves Kurt a note in his lunch every day to let him know just how much he loves him.**

* * *

Kurt beamed as the small note fell from his bag, chuckling softly as he stooped to pick it up.

 _Dear Kurt,_

 _I love you and I hope you're having a good day. I know that you aced your dance final because you're awesome. Can we get a dog yet? I'm thinking like Airbud? Definitely a Golden Retriever I've decided._

 _Love You Always,_

 _Blaine_

 _P.S. I love you more than coffee._

Rolling his eyes, Kurt folded the note with a goofy smile and placed it inside his journal with his growing pile of notes, pulling out his salad and re-joining the conversation around him.

* * *

Finishing up his gruelling morning, Kurt dropped into the first park bench that he found, reaching into his messenger bag to fish out his lunch. Smiling at a mother and her two children as the children excitedly chased birds away, he unwrapped his sandwich, rolling his eyes fondly at the note he found between the saran wrap.

 _Dear Kurt,_

 _I love you, text me and tell me how your audition went dummy! I already know how it went though. You were amazing and they hired you for Elder Price on the spot right? I know you'll get it so stop overthinking every little move. So about that dog? I'm thinking like Shadow from Homeward Bound yeah? That way we'll never be able to leave him behind. Still thinking about that Golden Retriever._

 _Love You Always,_

 _Blaine_

 _P.S. I love you more than Roxy music._

Eyes twinkling with the love reverberating around his entire being, Kurt tucked the note safely inside of his journal and discarded the rubbish from his lunch. Finishing his last mouthful of sandwich, he started the journey back to NYADA for his afternoon class, pulling out his phone to text his husband about the mornings audition.

* * *

Dropping down beside Kara on the bench, Kurt sighed heavily and dropped his head to the table.

"Rough day?" She asked with a laugh, already tucking into the slice of pizza.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kurt mumbled, eyeing the pizza and the chocolate ice cream and the bacon twists and the Reese's pieces on her tray with a raised eyebrow.

Kara blushed, stammering slightly.

"Leave her alone she was torn apart by Cassie this morning," Luis sighed, stabbing at his salad viciously.

"Let me guess you got into it with Carmen again?"

Luis growled, spearing more salad, "Why won't she accept that a hip hop dance class would fit perfectly into this stupid school? Hell I'll teach it myself if I have too."

"Kurt open your lunch and read your note. It's the highlight of my day," Kara sighed, picking at her ice cream with disinterest.

Reaching into his bag, Kurt pulled out his lunch, the trusty post it stuck to it as ever.

 _Dear Kurt,_

 _I love you and even if you're having a rough day remember that you're incredible. Give my love to Kara, and Luis of course, and tell them both to smile! It really can't be that bad. About that dog… Remember Sammy in Parent Trap? That Golden Retriever knew there was something fishy about the twin that came back from camp straight away! I'm telling you a Golden would make an excellent addition just think if there are ever any imposters in our family? They'd never get past him._

 _Love You Always,_

 _Blaine_

 _P.S. I love you more than you'll ever know._

"Dammit, I love Blaine," Kara grinned, "Boy's a sweet talker."

Kurt agreed silently, pressing the note into his journal and starting his lunch, trying to distract his friends from their disastrous mornings.

* * *

"Kurt there's a package for you behind the counter," Dani grinned as she danced past him, trays laden with food.

Blowing an errant strand of hair out of his eyes, Kurt grabbed the package on his way to the break room, unwrapping it the second he got there. Grinning at the leftover Chinese food in a little tub he instantly tipped it onto a plate and started warming it up, turning over the tub to find his note stuck to the bottom.

 _Dear Kurt,_

 _You left your lunch at home! So I dropped this off on the way to my first music lesson, I figured you'd appreciate Chinese more than salad so eat it up. Ignore any rude customers they don't know what they're talking about. Just go out and blow everybody's minds with your singing. I'm throwing in a request for 'Defying Gravity' please, and Dani's going to tape it so get on it! Also remember You've Got Mail? One of our favourites! Well Brinkley's a Golden Retriever in that and I like to think he helped get them together. Let's get one yeah?_

 _Love You Always,_

 _Blaine_

 _P.S. I love you more than everything in the sun and the stars in he sky._

Kurt chuckled softly, checking his emails to make sure that his plans for Blaine's birthday present were on track before heading back to the restaurant floor.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt called into the apartment, praying that Blaine had made it home before he had as he placed a crate just outside the door, ssshhing the occupant gently. "B you home?"

"You're home," Blaine grinned, rounding a corner and launching at Kurt, his glasses siting crookedly on his face as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

Chuckling, Kurt pressed a small kiss to Blaine's temple before straightening up his glasses. "Did you fall asleep with them on again?"

Blaine pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "It's been a really long day I've had lessons all day and I don't know what the parents have been feeding the kids this week but they've all been absolute brats today."

Kurt wrapped Blaine back up in his arms, "I'm sorry honey. I hope it didn't ruin your birthday?"

"How could it?" Blaine beamed, "I have you now for the rest of the night." A small yap from the hallway had Blaine drawing back and raising an eyebrow. "Kuuuurt. What did you do?"

Laughing, Kurt turned and lifted a fluffy yellow bundle, complete with a red collar and bow tie, from the crate. "Happy birthday Blaine."

Blaine gaped, eyes wide with shock before gently taking the puppy from Kurt. "I…You…He…Or She…"

"He. Ironically I had been looking at Golden Retrievers before you started begging. He's nine weeks old. All he needs now is a name."

"Doug."

"Doug?"

"Yep, like the retriever from 'Up'. That was going to be my next attempt, it always makes you cry."

Kurt blinked in wonderment of the man stood before him cradling the puppy carefully. "You little shit," He laughed at Blaine's cheeky grin, before wrapping his arms around the man's waist and pressing a kiss to his loosening curls. "Happy birthday B. I love you more than anything."


End file.
